Computer mouse interfaces are highly variable and may come in as many styles and features and diversification as automobiles. Gamers and long-term computer users are constantly trying to optimize how they interface with their computer systems. In many circumstances, a mouse is the primary interface between user and computer system.
Mice are highly individualized and often selected by a user based on a variety of features such as grip type, ergonomic design, texture, programmability, corded v. cordless, speed and sensor technologies. When selecting desired mouse features, a user is often forced to compromise by selecting one mouse that meets most of that user's preferences, or by purchasing several mice with different features. Unfortunately, the user cannot readily adapt a single mouse to fit their preferences for most or any situation. Fortunately, this disclosure describes various embodiments that resolve the above issues.